


Far from Glory

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gladdy being a kinky fucker, Glory Holes, Impregnation, Mating Press, Sex Work, Size Kink, Smut, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You are repaying a debt by working in a GloryHole booth, then you meet him





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the work one would choose the to do. But you didn’t have much of a choice. Your parents had left the country leaving you with a debt to pay with you being their family after all. While it wasn’t a ridiculously high amount (20k Gil) but it was enough that you were forced to take up a less than glorious job to quickly gather the money.

Working in a gloryhole cabin.  Every day you would go to a place situated in one of the alleys of Insomnia in the richer part of the Crown City  where there would be a staircase leading down into a building. You would talk to the person at the reception and get the key to go to your spot.  It was a small booth which was small enough that when you would bend over your ass would touch the other side when having your hands on the wall.

There was a couch against the far wall you could sit on while waiting for a customer to stick their dick through the hole on the on your left, there was a box of wet naps, a towel and a washcloth on a table near the sink that was on the wall   of the door you used to come into the cabin. The booth was completely sealed to protect the identity of the girls that worked there. The walls went from the ceiling to the floor the only way one could look in was through the holes clients put their cocks through and that was against the rules. On the left next to the hole was a screen showing if the client paid after they made use of the booth, once they paid the door to their booth was open and they could leave. If they didn’t pay the door wouldn’t open until security arrived to drag them into a containment cell.

Setting your bag down you undressed, putting a blue house robe on before taking place on the couch playing games on you cellphone until you heard the door of the client open and shut, a cock coming in through the hole. “ Show me what you got slut.”

Frowning you shook your head.  Of course your day would start off with the type of customer you hate a lot. The type of customer that treats the girls that work there like nothing more than flesh puppets to be used and tossed. Nothing more than sacks of fuckmeat.

But money was money, so you placed the robe on the couch before bending over rubbing your folds against his cock, slowly easing him into you, as his cock was quite slim you kept going until he was fully sheathed inside of you. You could hear him groan from behind the wall as you began to move feeling him slightly thrust into you.

“ Yeah that’s right bitch, take my cock!” He thrust in harder feeling you meet his every thrust “ Fuck yeah! “ You felt his cock twitch a little after about five minutes of him roughly thrusting into you. “ Gonna fill you up! Gonna fill you real good and knock you up with my kid. Take it! Take it bitch!!” just before he was about to come you pulled away feeling him come on your back.

“Hey! You weren’t supposed to pull away from that!” The man banged on the wall. “Next time you better not do that shit again! “ He paid and left clearly not happy. Not like you cared as the choice who you’d let shoot their cum inside you or not. They didn’t make it a requirement thank goodness.

The rest of the day you were lucky enough had customers to get clients that weren’t assholes like that guy. You had some

You heard a soft knock on the wall. “ Hey babe,  I’ll be in your care let’s have some fun.” A deep voice spoke from the other side. The chuckle that followed shot a tingle right into your core. This man sounded really hot. You heard his belt being undone only for him to grunt a few minutes later ”Hey babe. I got a bit of a problem… it’s ..not going to fit in there in that little hole. Don’t know what the average size is but you should ask to make it a tad bigger…”

“ Are you that big?” In your mind you wondered how big exactly he was going to be if he was that big. Even though it was against the rules for the clients to look through the hole the girls had free reign. So as silently as you could you bowed down to look only to have your jaw hit the floor at the sight. To say the guy was big was an understatement he was probably the biggest you’ve ever seen both in girth and in length. It wasn’t even fully hard yet. It throbbed slightly.” Hello? Did you hear me?”

“Oh yeah, sorry usually clients don’t want to talk so I didn’t think you really wanted me to answer” You got back up. “ Well fuck this big boy isn’t going to go down with just jacking off though…” The man sighed.” Guess I’m stuck in here for a while I guess. “ You heard the frustration in the man’s voice. Bending over again you tried to get a better look at the man, your eye travelled upwards as much as the hole allowed. He didn’t wear a shirt giving you a good look at his abs and the Astrals he was _ripped._ The word Beefcake didn’t even describe it, you tried to see his face but the hole was situated too low to see his face.

“Uhm just a moment sir!” You quickly got a pen and paper writing down a note saying; I’ll be done in about five minutes, wait outside by the bakery if you, ‘need help’ . The man grinned reading the note. “ Alright babe thanks.” He left whistling the entire way. Hearing the door close you quickly got dressed gathering your things before almost running out of the facility.

 _“ Oh god Oh god, I can_ _’t believe I_ _’m actually doing this. But his cock oh my Astrals_ _…”_  Your face was turning every color crimson remembering how big it was. You wanted that thing inside you like yesterday the moment you laid eyes on it.  You praised the Astrals that he didn’t come in earlier.  “ _Guess I_ _’m actually doing this.._ _”_  

The bakery came into view but no sight of the man.” Guess he didn’t come. “ You frowned a bit sad. “Of course who would come when you never saw the person’s face…” With a sigh you turned around to leave only to run into someone’s chest. “ Woah there babe, careful. “ A pair of arms wrapped around you as you stumbled backwards due to the impact.” I gotcha babe”  

Somewhat steady on your feet now you looked up at the man. “ S-sorry about that” You apologized at the man and when you looked him in the eyes you felt your heart almost stop. When he put you back down you got a better look at him only to realize _he_  was the guy you were going to meet.

“S-so you did come…”You felt the blood rush to your face, you already saw most of his body but  you had never seen his face and Ifrit’s Fire if that man didn’t have the most beautiful pair of eyes you ever saw. “Hmm?” The man raised a brow not getting what you were talking about. “ Have we met?”

“ I uhm.. well you said it didn’t fit right?” The man’s facial expression changed from confused to realization. “Oh..” His eyes gave you a once over, a smirk forming on his lips “ So you’re the babe on the other side? Damn. So you want to do this at your place? Or at mine?” Well at least the guy got straight to business. “ Mine but before we go may I know the name of the man who’s name I’m going to scream?”

He laughed and nodded. “ Gladiolus, Gladio is fine and you?” You shook the hand he held out to you and introduced yourself. “Pretty name for a pretty lady.. well lead the way.” With a nod you linked arms with him and walked him to your house. The entire time your brain was processing that this was really going to happen. This ridiculously hot man was going to fuck you stupid with that weapon in his pants that he called a dick. “ So baby girl got any rules I need to know? Safe words?”  You were slightly surprised at how his way of addressing you got a tad more intimate once he was in you house. “  Yes, no hardcore bdsm, no scat or watersports, bloodplay is a big no as well as is fisting. I think that should cover it.. as for safe word Kupo” Nodding he walked back over to you placing his hands on your hips before pulling you onto the bed. “What about you?  Any rules?”

“Nothing to add baby girl” He nuzzled your neck before slowly starting to kiss down your neck. “ Gonna make you feel real good.” His hands slowly slipped under your clothes, slowly pushing your sweater up  and over your head and tossing it somewhere in the room. Smirking he ran his hands down your sides taking in your curvy figure, you could hear him chuckle as he stripped the two off you of your clothes.

“ Oh wow” Was the only thing you found yourself able to say when you saw him fully naked.  Adonis in human form. “ Like what you see baby girl?” He grinned, dropping his pants. “ Like doesn’t even properly describe it. “ you laughed as he shimmied down, hoisting your legs up on his shoulders his tongue delved into your core. He thrusted and twisted it inside of you and _gods_  did it feel great that man was a godsent with how skilled he was. “ Oh _gods_! Gladio! “ Your hands shot to his hair  tangling your fingers in his hair. You tried to squirm but he firmly held onto your legs “Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Your back arched off the bed.

The combination of his tongue inside of you and his facial hair gazing past your clit made your orgasm build incredibly fast.” Gla…Gladdy I’m gonna..aah c-cum!” With trembling legs you came hard from his ministrations. His fingers joined his tongue now brushing past your oversensitive walls as you were still coming down from your high. Two of his thick fingers thrust themselves inside of you alongside his tongue as he lapped up the torrent of your essence that was still gushing out. “ You taste real good baby girl.”

Smirking he sat up against the headboard of the bed pulling you onto his lap. “ Ready for me to rock your world baby girl?” You nodded feeling the head of his massive cock press against your entrance slowly sliding in as his hands guided your hips down slowly for a moment only to slam your hips down moments later, your stomach bulging from the size difference. You gasped your head falling back from the feeling of being stretched that much. After a few hard thrusts you found Gladiolus quickly flipping the two of you over so you were with your back on the bed now, his body firmly against yours and one arm around your waist while the other held onto the headboard for leverage as he continued to relentlessly jackhammer into you.

“Fuck yeah you’re tight!  You like this? Like my cock destroying your tight pussy?” He grunted into your ear feeling your nails dig deep into his back. “ That’s it baby girl! Take daddy’s cock!”  The entire bed shook and hit the wall from the sheer force Gladio was thrusting into you with. Fueled by your moans and seeing how your body reacted. Your stomach bulging everything he thrust in due to the size difference and the fact that his cock was just _Massive_ to say the least you trembled underneath him. “ Fuck you feel good around me! Could do this all day!”   
  
“Ah.! Gladdy! “ His cock pushed against your sweet spot time and time again while pressing down on your body. “ Come on tell daddy how much you want it.” Gladiolus smirked seeing your pleasure riddled face.  “Come on baby girl” He stilled within you.” Tell me and I will give it to you. “ He was enjoying the whine coming from your throat as you tried to move your body to get more friction but to no avail as Gladiolus was holding you down on the bed. “D-daddyyyy please give it to me!” He had given you mind blowing pleasure and you wanted that great finish only he could give you know. “ Please!! “

With a big grin on his face he continued to jackhammer into you” Gonna fill you up!” He groaned feeling you clamp down on him again. His cock twitched and you felt yourself be filled up with every thrust. Your abdomen swelling with every thrust. Eventually he stopped moving, his cock still balls deep inside you and still some of his cum was pouring out between the crevices as it was too much to even fit in your body.” Goddamn baby girl. You took my cock like a champ..” He grinned, pecking you on the cheek before pulling out followed by a torrent of cum coming out of you.

“ I aah.. Can’t …move…” You panted as you passed out. Gladiolus could only laugh.” Don’t worry baby girl, daddy’s got you…”

Waking up the next day you found yourself in bed. You and the bed were both cleaned up and a paper on the nightstand. Gladiolus was gone though. Picking up the note you read it.

_Hey baby girl._

_  
You were great last night. Wouldn_ _’t mind filling you up again.  
I figured you won_ _’t be able to move properly for a while so I cleaned up for you.  
My number_ _’s at the bottom so give me a call when you need someone to treat you right._  
Later baby girl  
  
Your Daddy  
Gladiolus.  
  


With a smile and a sigh you laid back. For once you were happy to be in the line of work you were in. Or else you would’ve never met Gladiolus and boy did he rock your world. If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t have found out you had a daddy kink.

“Guess I should give him a call in a couple days..” You smiled as you laid back.

Far from glory your were but life had glorious moments like these.

The end


	2. Compatibility

It had been a couple weeks since you had met Gladiolus Amicitia at your job working at the gloryhole booth and he had rocked your world in your bedroom. Since that day you found yourself unsatisfied with any other cock that you encountered due to your work.

So a couple months later you quit your job and ended up working at a Cinema selling tickets, snacks and drinks. This job didn’t pay as much but it did have a more flexible roster which was exactly what you wanted since you seriously wanted that guy’s dick inside you again as soon as possible.  Another pro was that you didn’t have assholes treating you like a piece of fuck meat. Yeah you had the occasional entitled idiot that looked down on you but it was more bearable than some guy with a toothpick dick that would throw a fit because he didn’t get to shoot his cum inside of you.

Since the day you had the living daylight screwed out of you. You had started texting Gladio in your free time and breaks. Mostly he would be the one initiating a conversation after the first time you texted him. He seemed genuinely surprised that you contacted him because usually girls would go out of their way to avoid him because of the fact that his cock was so big that they walked funny for days or they just weren’t looking for anything lasting longer than the night. He didn’t blame them and understood where they were coming from but with you he had to admit that he was genuinely hoping you’d text him.

That day too when you were on break you decided to text him only for your phone to go off and tell you that you got a text from Gladio who you had put in your phone as Daddy.

_Hey Baby Girl.  
You on break?_

You could’ve sworn he had some kind of internal alarm that told him when you were on break since this wasn’t the first time he just happened to text when you were on break.

 _Hi Daddy.  
How_ _’d you know? Are you a psychic or something?_  
Or are you secretly spying on me?

You often joked like this to one another.

 _Noooo I wouldn_   _’t dare baby girl.  
Have you been thinking about me and my hard cock???_

You couldn’t help but blush slightly at the suggestion, but if he wanted to play naughty then so could you. So let the games begin!  
  
 _Daddy! It_ _’s not nice to tease me like that when I_ _’m at work!  
And if I was thinking about you and your big, long, hard and throbbing cock daddy?_

Chuckling you leaned on your hand waiting for Gladio to reply.

 _Then maybe I should come pick you and I_   _’ll dick you down real good once we_   _’re back at your place. I_   _’ll dick you down so good and hard you_   _’ll be begging for more. I_   _’ll make you scream all night baby girl._

Upon reading his reply you felt your panties slowly get damp, remembering how he fucked you silly the first time.  You nearly drooled at the possibility getting railed like the previous time again.

_I get off at 10. Pick me up then Daddy?_

You felt the anticipation rise within you as you awaited his answer, hoping he would say yes.

_Alright. I_ _’ll be in front of the Cinema at 10 then baby girl. I_ _’ll see you then ,_ _can_ _’t wait._

With that you got back to work. Time seemed to fly by after that. You were so excited to meet the man again that you didn’t even get angry at the mother who demanded that she have the medium coke and popcorn deal with a big coke after telling her several times that’s impossible even if one would offer to pay the difference. Even that woman didn’t manage to ruin your day in the slightest.

When the end of your shift came around you got out so fast that some people were literally wondering who raced by them at the speed of light.  Sure enough when you got out of the Cinema you saw the big man standing against the wall next to the exit.

“ Hey baby girl…” He smirked and walked over to you, pressing a kiss against your temple and wrapping his arms around you. “ Ready to  go?” With a slight nod the two of you made your way to your house. “ So how was work?” He asked while walking, trying to genuinely show interest in your day.

“ Oh it was ok. Had some guys who were a bit of a pain but otherwise it was alright.” You saw the big man frown. “ A pain how? Did they do anything to you?” You would feel the man’s arm around your waist slightly tighten. “ N-no, they tried to flirt with me and ask for my number but I’m alright. They were a bit pushy so I asked for security to take of them which they did. “ Gladio was still frowning but decided to drop the subject to avoid spoiling the mood.

The rest of the way Gladio flirted with you. He pinched your butt, winked at you when the two of you would lock eyes on occasion and would on occasion bend down to kiss you.  Eventually the two of you had gotten pretty riled up to the point that the very moment you opened the door he scooped you up into his arms, walked in and closed the door with his feet before carrying you off into the bedroom.

Laughing the two of you fell onto the bed pulling each other’s clothes off while pushing almost grinding your bodies against each other’s when he was just in his boxers and you in your panties “ Spread your legs for me baby girl..” Gladio shimmied down to your panties as you put your legs on his shoulders. “ You fond of these ?” He asked while pressing two fingers against your entrance through your panties, stroking your folds and hooking his fingers on it.” No ..”

You had fantasized for a while of him ripping your panties off your body with his big strong hands so you had made sure to buy a ton of panties so he could do that whenever he felt like and not be without panties for a long time.

Grinning he gripped the fabric with both hands giving a tug on both sides to tear it in the middle to reveal your drenched core.” Damn babe, that wet for me already?” He didn’t tear it any further than he needed to as he got an idea. “Baby girl play along with this little thing alright?” Nodding you felt him push his cock through the slit in your panties and tease your folds before placing his hands on your hips with a big smirk.

His golden eyes were watching you squirm underneath him as he teased you for a couple minutes, drinking your squeals and gasps. “Daddy stop teasing meee!” You pleaded him as your pussy was aching to be utterly wrecked by his massive cock. “ Patience baby girl. We’ll get to it soon.” The big man chuckled and continued to tease you.

Holding you down he would push against your entrance a couple times but he wouldn’t penetrate. He would switch this off with rubbing his shaft against your clit, feeling you get wetter and wetter if that was at all possible.  You were squirming underneath him in the meanwhile thinking he was just going to tease you for the remainder of the night.

You felt his grip on your hips tighten slightly and before you knew what happened to you, you felt your back arch off the bed as a loud moan tore from your throat as he had slammed his cock inside of you in one fluid movement. “ _Fuuuuuuuuck!_ You’re still so tight around my cock baby girl” He groaned seeing your stomach bulging with every thrust. You were given no time to adjust before he started hammering your pussy with his thick cock and giving you what you had been craving for a while now.

You were getting absolutely  _RAILED_ by him and you loved every second of it.  You reached out to wrap your arms around him only for him to pin your arms above your head with his hand. “No Baby girl, be good and let Daddy dick you down.” Seeing you nod he pulled out, laying besides you. He turned you until you were laying on your side with his chest against your back.  He tucked one hand under your leg lifting it and thrust back inside of your tight heat, his cock twitching when hearing you cry out again when feeling yourself be filled once again.

Without rest Gladio’s massive cock thrust into you time and time again making you come hard on his cock before filling you up with his seed. The more he filled you the more your stomach bulged. One arm he had tucked under your leg still while the other was firmly wrapped around your chest holding you against him.  “Enjoying yourself baby girl?” He grunted in your ear seeing the weak nod you, managed to give.

You felt so full. So insanely full. Your abdomen  was stretched to the point of looking at least a couple months pregnant. After a few more thrusts Gladio came inside you one more time before he fully came to a stop. His cock still fully buried inside of you. “ Took my cock like a champ like last time baby girl. I’m proud of you.”

He smiled and placed a kiss on your cheek. “ Wow…” He chuckled and placed his hand on your abdomen, carefully rubbing his hand over it.”  You’re like this because of what I did… kind of cool.” He grinned, hugging you against himself. “ I’ve been thinking for a long time since we started texting you know.” Gladio shook his head” Even before that… After that one night I couldn’t get you out of my head.” He softly kissed your neck. “ Our bodies being super compatible was a great thing already but then we started texting and this became so much more than a casual lay.”

You laid there quietly listening to what he had to say while enjoying the feeling of him cradling you in his arms. “ You were kind and listened to me complain about things that happened at the bookstore I own. You, who had and still do have a debt that wasn’t even yours  to begin with. With the bank breathing down your neck and taking so much from your monthly paychecks that they made it hard for you to even have food on the table…” He frowned and gently stroked your cheek”  No matter how many times I offered to help you out. You never accepted my money but thanked me for the kind gesture, saying how you didn’t want to take advantage of me. Even though I was the one who offered.” He chuckled. “ You were also funny. sexy and not to mention smart.  The fact that you love to read was a big plus as well.”

You slightly tilted your head towards him, looking into his golden eyes. “ What are you trying to say?”  You looked at him in confusion. “ What I’m saying baby girl. How about making this more? Go out with me. Become my girl officially. “  Your eyes widened  in surprise. ”W-what?”

“ Be my girlfriend… is what I’m asking.  Not my sex friend. But my  _actual_ girlfriend. Someone like you. You’re are someone.” He frowned trying to think of the word.” I don’t want to see you walk out of my life. “  

“No need to give me your answer right away baby girl.” He slowly pulled out, carrying you to the bathroom and placing you on the toilet. “ I’ll be right back..” He pecked you on the cheek before walking back into the bedroom to clean up the mess the two of you had made.  “….He wants me to be his girlfriend…” You placed your hands on your cheeks, both sides feeling like a furnace as realization slowly sank in. Your mind raced as it processed everything that had just happened.

_“You are someone I don_ _’t want to see walk out of my life_ _”_

_“Be my girlfriend is what I_ _’m asking._ _”_

_“Be my girl._ _”_

Your heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of your chest when you saw Gladio come back. “ Alright ready for a bath baby girl?” He looked you over seeing that your abdomen had returned to normal.” Ah it’s all out? Well the majority of it” He watched you get off the toilet and fall into his arms.” Sorry ..” You muttered.

He shook his head, flushing it for you before lifting you up and carrying you over to the bath tub. He sat on the edge with you on his lap as he turned the faucets on to fill the tub up when he noticed your line up of bath soap, shampoo and body wash. They were all cheap brands but you still had quite a few of them “Looks like despite everything you take good care of yourself baby girl.”

“Of course… I found lots of stores that sold products like that for cheap… I mean just cause I don’t have a lot of money doesn’t mean I should neglect my hygiene and so on. “ You leaned against him when he slowly sat down into the tub as it filled up.  He  put some soap in the water, the suds slowly multiplying. It smelled like him. Like pine needles. It made you feel safe.

“Uhm..” You put your head against his chest feeling his hand run through your hair. “ What’s wrong baby girl?” Looking up you shook your head before softly kissing him on the lips. His strong arms wrapping themselves around you. He pressed his lips firmly against yours. “ What could you possibly gain from having me?” You tilted your head. “ What are you talking about?” You heard his deep voice say, his eyes clearly showing a mix of confusion and anger.

“ My family made debt with not so good people Gladio….well not so good is putting is softly. Both the bank and loan sharks affiliated with that bank. Gladio you’ll only get hurt If you date someone like me…” Again he frowned.” Baby girl… I don’t want anyone  _but_ you. I can handle myself….” He took your hand placing it on his cheek. “ So will you take the jump with me and go out with me?”

With a slight nod you sighed and smiled. “ Ok …I’ll be your girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter not sure yet so for now it remains a one shot


End file.
